Profound Bond Exchange
Profound Bond is an amazing community of creators and friends. This fest is meant to keep our spirits up and show our appreciation of each other, and is supposed to be as low stress as possible. How It Works If you've ever done a Secret Santa, you'll better understand how this fest works. The PB Exchange matches members of the server to create anonymous gifts for one another that should meet the theme of the current fest. Participants will be provided with a profile of their giftee so you will know who you're giving to, along with their favorite tropes. You will have some idea of what they might like, but they won't know who you are until posting! Everybody will get a nice surprise on posting day. You'll have one calendar month to complete—so we're only expecting drabbles, sketches, poems, etc. Nothing too labour intensive. Go to the PBExchange Rules for more info. This fest runs quarterly, so be on the lookout for when the next one opens up! Schedule & Updates Current Exchange Guidelines Round 5 - Masquerade * Mod: JJ (spnhell), TobyTheWise Creation Guidelines * Creations can be anything you would like (fic, art, graphic, fan-vid), ** A minimum of 500 words for a fic. * A list of your recipients ‘favorite tropes’ has been provided so you may get an idea of what sort of gift they would like. ** While the 'Favorite Tropes' list is recommended for you to use, they are optional. * Your recipients list of squicks is not optional and must not be included in any way. This is mandatory. Breaking this rule will result in a ban from all future PBExchanges. * This exchange is ANONYMOUS. ** You are welcome to discuss what you are working on in PB but do not disclose who you are creating for. Posting Guidelines * Posting dates are November 22nd - 24th. You may post at any time during these days relevant to your timezone. Once you have posted please complete the Wrap-Up form that has been emailed to you. ** If you think you will be unable to post by this date, or if you need to drop out, please let mods: JJ or Toby know via a DM on discord. The sooner you let us know the more likely we are to find a pinch hitter. ** Failure to post a gift after the check in (unless you have declared at check in that you will be unable to post) will result in a 1 exchange ban. ** You will be able to sign up for the next exchange after your banned period has ended. ** Failure to post and failure to communicate with a mod will result in a ban from all future exchanges. * When you post your creation tag your recipient. ** If you are struggling to find them on a platform outside of discord, check the PB Roll Call or ask a server mod and the mod obtain your recipients information. * Tumblr tag ‘PBExchangeMasquerade’ and ProfoundNet must be used in the first 5 tags. ** If you are posting a fic on A03 we do request you cross post to tumblr and utilize the '''PBExchangeMasquerade’ tag '' * The A03 collection is (TBC) ** Add your creations to the collection once completed. Previous Exchanges Category:Fests and Challenges